spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DanzxvFan8275/User Rights Proposal - Purple133 and Cicicicity
UPDATE: Cici has stepped down from his bureaucrat status, making that part of the proposal void. This is now strictly a proposal to make Purps a bureaucrat. Greetings. This is a pretty hard blog to make. Probably because I haven't done an official request on either a demotion or a rights nomination. Also because I have good relations with both the user who I'm nominating for promotion and the user I'm nominating for demotion. Anyway, there are two goals of this proposal - grant bureaucrat rights and release from his bureaucratic powers and keep him at regular administrator. I’ll split this blog into three parts - Purps' part, Cici's part, and the conclusion. Purple133 Purps has been my obvious choice for the job for the longest time. He has many qualities that make him fit for the role that are very hard to find in a leader like him. He's extremely approachable and flexible, regardless of what your concern or question is. He has always put the community first in every decision he makes, as shown by his reasoning in every position. He can reason for his opinion or choice very well, which I think is one of the best qualities anyone can have. He's used his rights very well, as shown by the moderation in his logs. This shows that he only uses his rights when they're needed or as a last resort, which again, makes him very trustworthy to give him more accessibility. Along with Jasbre, he's one of our best editors at the moment. Although that point doesn't necessarily have to do with bureaucratic powers, editing has always been one of my favorite places to look at for if a user should get an upgrade to a high position. Lastly, he had the best approval rating out of all of the administrators on the wiki - 82% including the neutral or 90% not including it. Someone with this high of an approval is easily a top candidate to be hold head power here. (I know polls aren't 100% accurate, but it gives a very good idea) Cicicity This one pains me to do because although I really like Cici on a personal level, I do definitely think that this move would be the best for the community and our administration. Starting off with Kelpy's approval rating blog, he had by far the lowest approval of any administrator - 29% not including neutrals and a mere 22% including them. Either way, a 71-78% disapproval from the community is outrageously high for any user of power, let alone bureaucrat. Cici, although an active member of our community, doesn't seem to have done over the last while in terms of building ground on the wiki. Most of his contributions come from board thread games and comments, which are not in anyway awful, are definitely contributions that he doesn't need his position to have a strong impact on (other than voting on proposal, but he hasn't closed many and implemented changes). My strongest point here is that he's only used his bureaucratic tools once, and that was to promote FireMatch to rollback. Rollback, although a high priority to effect immediately, is not as strong as a promotional priority as the user rights higher above it. That all being said, I do only think he needs to be demoted from bureaucrat powers. I definitely believe he should stay as an administrator, as he has been very helpful with enforcing the policy and keeping user colors updated. He should keep his administrative rights so he has the powers to make these contributions. Conclusion I want to make it clear that this is definitely not being done on a personal level. Obviously, I do support Purps as a bureaucrat and Cici as an administrator, I definitely made this proposal for the common goal of the community. It makes no sense to keep someone who three-quarters of the community disapproves of at their position, and it makes no sense to keep someone that virtually everyone respects and approves from receiving higher power. I greatly believe in the common goal of the community as a whole and think it is crucial to put their interests above my personal wants, which is why I want to make them satisfied by altering the positions of users who they have clearly voiced their opinion. Although I am open to any outcome of this, I strongly consider that the interests of the community are answered - starting by who they want at a certain position and who they don't. Please state whether you vote Support, Neutral, or Oppose on Purple133 becoming a bureaucrat and Cicicicity being demoted to administrator (if necessary, you can vote differently for both users, for example, if you supported one of the changes but opposed the other). Voting ends on September 29th. —Why can't I think of anything clever to say in my signature this time? 04:13, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts